EL FIN DE LA MAGIA
by Zutto
Summary: no habian planeado que las cosas salieran asi, ni siquiera esperaban que pasara, pero a veces los planes no salen como  queremos. Harry&Hermion. es un regalo para k.oracle por su cumple


EL fin de la Magia

El ambiente en el caldero chorreante era como siempre animado y jovial. El choque de los cubiertos sobre los platos, la mesa o hasta los mismos tarros, sumían al lugar en un ritmo muy peculiar.

El mesero corría de un lado al otro distribuyendo los encargo, el cuchicheo de las brujas, la algarabía de los magos, uno que otro duendecillos caminando de un lado a otro, y hasta por ahí se vio, el caminar de un fauno. Que mas era, que aquella animosa taberna, con la misma alegría que el conociera hacia unos veinte años quizá

- Lamento la tardanza – Había dicho el joven mesero entregando un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, que sin importar cuantos años pasaran era mucho mejor que cualquier bebida realmente alcohólica

Ambas personas permanecieron en silencio luego de que el mesero se fuera, una veía al otro con fuerza, mientra que el segundo, se debatia entre las palabras correctas para usar en tan peculiar situación, por fuera se veía serio y constricto por dentro gritaba como adolescente de quince años ante su primera cita

Sorbió la bebida, se arreglo los lentes y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la chica que tenia enfrente

- gracias por haber venido, como te lo pedí – dijo el dejando el enorme tarro de cerveza en la mesa

- tenia que – contesto ella de forma déspota cerrando lo s ojos como si estuviera meditando – prácticamente me lo suplicaste

El joven alzo la ceja, por primera vez pudo ver que aquella dulce mujer que manipulaba hábilmente las palabras para tratar de quitarle la hombría, pero El no se dejaría

- por lo tanto lo agradezco – articulo de forma diplomática – yo quería hablar contigo, bueno, que de un modo formal pudiéramos, terminar con nuestro compromiso – Harry Potter se había sumido en el tarro de cerveza como una mosca distraía que había caído dentro

- era de esperarse – especulo Ginny Weasly de forma mordaz

- yo quería sinceramente disculparme contigo – trato de no dejarse llevar por los comentarios filosos de quien hace escasos minutos atrás aun había sido su próxima esposa

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? – la chica se cruzo de brazos – ¿por enredarte con la esposa de mi hermano? ¿Seducir a mi mejor amiga? O ¿Revolcarte con la ramera que hace escasos meses considerabas como tu hermana?

- No hables así de Hermione – había subido un poco el tono y había golpeado con sus puños cerrados la mesa, provocando que la gente volteara a verlos

- ¿Qué no hable así de ella? – La joven mujer estaba realmente consternada por las palabras del joven mago - ¿ella que me quito a mi prometido, la que tiene a mi hermano al borde de la locura, la hipócrita que estaba eligiendo conmigo mi vestido de novias? – los ojos de Ginny Weasley se llenaron de lagrimas

- no lo digas como si hubiera sido su culpa – dijo Harry abatido en el sillón, de cierto modo todo lo que salía de la boca de la pelirroja lo molestaba, por la horrible verdad que había en sus palabras - ninguno de los dos lo había planeado, ni ella ni yo esperábamos que esto pasara – Harry veía el suelo con pena

- eres un desgraciado – dijo ella con enojo – ¿que vas a decir? ¿Que simplemente el amor los inundo en un caluroso día de verano y se vieron sumergidos en el juego de cupido?

- no, así no fue – Harry se acerco a la chica con mirada seria – al menos, no de mi caso, la verdad, creo que he amado a Hermione desde el primer Halloween que pasamos juntos

- estas…. ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Que clase de amigo eres? – dijo ella – como… como pudiste…

- no es como si me hubiera dado cuanta desde el principio – dijo el como si hablara de cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con su vida – de hecho, no me di cuenta hasta hace poco, es solo que, tal vez al ver el interés de Ron en Hermione yo instintivamente me hice a un lado, pero creo que la amaba desde entonces

- y eso ¿A que me relega a mi? a un escape de tus necesidades

- no, realmente te amaba – se quedo en silencio, tal vez Ginny Weasley era algo manipuladora y traicionera, pero siempre había sido buena novia, excelente amiga y gran prometida.

En su garganta y corazón fueron almacenadas aquella verdadera naturaleza de la relación que tuvo con Ginny. No había, sido ni deshonesto ni agonista al estar con ella, la había amado, pero la verdadera razón de su acercamientos era una serie de elementos acumulados en su cabeza, comenzando desde la muerte de su padrino y donde se había empezado a sentir solo y como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, uniéndose el enorme peso que Dumbledore le dejara sobre los hombros y la responsabilidad de salvar a todo el mundo mágico.

Apenas unos meses siguientes resurgiría ante el la nueva imagen de Ginny Weasley, menos unida a el, mas alegre segura e independiente, y como si fuera poco sabiendo hacerse notar con su sutil indiferencia. No la culpaba, ¿como lo haría? cuando lo había hecho caer al mas puro y natural estilo del estira y afloja.

Pero que comparaba aquello con la constante muestra de apoyo, fraternidad, acercamiento desinteresado, protección comprensión alegría, dicha, momentos felices, momentos tristes, nostalgia, aprendizaje, camaradería y confidencia. Que la chica de cabellos castaño y el compartían.

Insistía, al no haber mentido que aquello no había sido planeado de ningún modo, aun recordaba aquel momento fortuito dentro de su casa.

Harry había tomado posesión de todas las tierras de su familia, entre todas ellas la casa donde sus padres perdieran la vida, y su leyenda comenzara, haber decidido derribar esas ruinas y convertirlas en la propia estancia de la nueva familia Potter, había sido idea de nada menos que Hermione.

Todo se había hecho en absoluto secreto, salvo Harry, Hermione y la comunidad del valle de Gryffindor conocían los planes de reconstrucción y restauración de la casa de James, Lilian y Harry Potter. Con la única intención de que fuera una sorpresa para su futura esposa. De ese modo, aquellos dos jóvenes se mantenían unidos mas tiempo del que planeaban, buscando materiales, muebles y cucheras para decorar aquel lugar.

- ¡POR QUE TE RIES! _ exclamo con falsa indignación el joven Potter echándose al lado de su amiga en el pórtico de aquella casa de fachada crema

- Jajajajaj – siguió Hermione – ¿como se te ocurre un taller de escobas voladoras en el garaje? – contuvo en sus mejillas infladas la próxima carcajada

- solo pensaba que en mis momentos de ocio me gustaría seguir haciendo algo por el Quidditch – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios

- Harry, si como yo buscas trabajar en gobierno, aunque sea de auror – aclaro ella apoyándose en su codo izquierdo viendo a su amigo con gracia – te faltaran huesos para soportar el dolor del final del día, lo ultimo que querrás hacer será trabajar con madera mágica que puede golpear cosas

Harry se quedo mirando la profundidad de los ojos avellana de Hermione, sin darse cuanta se había zambullido en ellos como si de una piscina de tratara, el nerviosismo de la chica creció, empezando a desviar la mirada de un lado al otro, como si dudara de lo que su amigo estaba viendo.

Por otro lado, Potter solo disfrutaba del vaivén de su piscina peculiar en los ojos de su amiga, así que sonrío divertido.

- cuanta envidia le tengo a Ron – dijo Harry sin apartar sus ojos de los ajenos

- ¿de que hablas? – dijo Hermione algo seria

- de que eres sumamente hermosa – dijo el más que sin pensar, con toda la intención

Hermione se introdujo a su vez en la mirada de Harry tratando de descifrar el significado de cada silaba salida de esos labios carnosos. Su análisis y estudio de facciones dio paso a una serie de análisis y estudio de texturas que después fueron convertidas en sensaciones.

Sus labios se hincharon ante la sensación de atracción que los ajenos estaban ejerciendo en su mente, en su carne y en su pecho, atraída como lo estaba, el resto fue obra de la propia ley de atracción, así la fuerza convergente en ambos cuerpos se fue reduciendo a nada.

Apenas un roce, luego una caricia, después un demandante paso por la piel de la chica, saboreando sus mieles, robándole el oxigeno, consumiendo su sensualidad del mismo modo que normalmente disfrutaba de un dulce de cereza en sus labios, y sus labios acariciaban, se cerraban, robaban y mordían. Su pecho latiendo tan fuerte que parecía haberse convertido en todo su cuerpo, o haber sufrido un hechizo de engorgio, su oxigeno siendo consumido, su razón no podía ser evaporada, ambos sabían que pasaba y que sucedería.

La joven mujer no se había detenido ni a ver a su compañero de travesura, corrió escaleras abajo buscando el refugio en la prometida lejanía.

- HERMIONE! - ciño su mano en la muñeca de su amiga

Ella no lloraba, negaba, o suplicaba liberación. El no suplicaba que se detuviera, pedía perdón, o la jalaba hacia así para repetir el hecho.

Soltó su muñeca y ella continua su camino hasta la distancia idónea para desaparecer, después de una pequeña implosión ella ya no estaba.

Seguido después por varias semanas de pensamientos profundos y como siempre se esperaba, la clásica evasión mutua, las sospechas empezaron en ambos lados, algo había pasado con aquellas personas tan cercanas. Las especulaciones siguieron y tal vez mas de uno alcanzo a oler el la esencia de la culpa, pero hábilmente la ignoro.

Se encontraron de nuevo en el cumpleaños del señor Weasley, a pesar de las dificultades, todos los amigos se habían reunido, y por obviedad presente, ninguno de los dos se pudo evitar más tiempo.

Mas lo único que había quedado tras aquella cena era el hecho innegable que se amaban, quizá mas de lo que quisieran admitir y a pesar de sentirse culpables.

Egoístamente se habían decidido por seguir en aquello que casi por accidente había empezado y por, podría decirse empatia con el sentir de sus respectivas parejas, habían manejado todo con la mayor discreción posible y jamás habían sobrepasado su amor a la distancia de un beso.

Pero llegado el momento, habían convenido pedir la separación de sus respectivas parejas y se unirían ambos en consecuencia. Ese día había sido planeado un poco después, pero alguien lo descubrió, la supuesta traición en que los dos habían incurrido, aunque ellos lo etiquetaran mas bien como lo verdaderamente correcto. Así todo se adelanto a pesar del dolor causado, a este día.

Podría Harry sentirse infeliz, podría, si quisiera, pero la verdad es que era como el día de navidad en Hogwarts, el piso apenas se sentía, flotar, si era lo que mas se asemejaba, estaba entusiasmado con llegar al final de la calle, conde ambos se encontrarían y empezarían juntos su nuevo recorrer.

No pudo contener las ganas de correr al ver la silueta de una persona esperar debajo del un viejo roble a las afueras de Londres, como buena educación muggle el inicio de su nueva vida empezaría en ese sencillo barrio. Mas su andar se vio detenido, al reconocer en aquella persona a alguien que no era Hermione

- ¿Ron? – exclamo con no disimilada sorpresa

- Hermione no va a venir

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – nada peor que ansiedad gobernó a Harry

- tratara se salvar nuestro matrimonio, así que no te sugiero que esperes – dijo el alejándose del chico – y por lo que mas quieras, no te le acerques

Pero que le podías pedir a un corazón, temeroso, estrujado que necesitaba mas explicación que un "no vendrá", sin esperar se detenido, antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar apareció en la casa de su amigo.

- Harry! – el rostro lloroso de Hermione recibió al ojiverde

- ¡¿Qué te hizo? – corrió a su encuentro y zarandeo a su amiga

- ¿Quién? – pregunto ella con duda

Una nueva implosión se escucho en la sala o cerca. En un momento tan rápido como un suspiro Harry cubrió con todos los hechizos que bien recordaba del año que compartió con Hermione escapando de los mortifagos. Una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios, la confesión de Hermione acerca de sus sentimientos al chico era que había iniciado poco después o durante aquel viaje.

- vámonos – grito el chico tomando la mano de su amada

- No Harry no entiendes – dijo ella deteniéndolo

- ¡CLARO QUE SI RON NO QUIERES QUE TE VAYAS CONMIGO! – dijo el señalando la puerta

- no, no es por el – dijo ella con la mirada mas triste que Harry le había visto – es por el – tomo su vientre con una mano

La mano de Harry se deslizo al vacío.

- Me entere hoy – dijo – yo, yo se que entiendes – se acerco a su rostro y lo tomo entre sus brazos – no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo negarle a su padre

- Hermio…. – un beso cayo sus palabras, ella había absorbido sus pensamientos con ese mágico beso que evidenciara la verdadera naturaleza de su corazón

- lo siento – termino derramando una lagrima – de verdad, se que no podrás perdonarme, me vas a odiar, pero de verdad espero que – se alejo de el y contorsiono su rostro en un rictus de profundo dolor – soy egoísta al desear que esperes por mi, pero se que jamás volveré a ti, así que no se que desearte, solo por favor, vete – se deslizo al suelo, mientras el ojiverde levantaba su varita y deshacía los hechizos alrededor de ellos, incluso el de su amor, aunque mas bien solo lo estaba disfrazando, para darse fuerza y huir

Harry Potter se deslizo por la ventana, cual ladrón y embustero, corrió hasta la calle y justo ahí volteo a la ventana de Hermione, donde ella a fuerza de su propia voluntad y la de cualquier objeto o persona que pudiera prestársela se levantaba del suelo y veía a su amado desaparecer en la negrura de la noche.

Jamás le contaría, que la concepción de aquel que tenia en su vientre había sido objeto del enojo causado cuando por casualidad Ron había terminado por descubrirlos besándose de manera tierna en algún lugar que por casualidad coincidieran. Jamás se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a su corazón.

Su mandíbula tembló, habría deseado gritarle que volviera, pero con la mayor fuerza que tenia aspiro el aire del sitio y con valentía permaneció ahí hasta que la voluta de humo desapareció.

FIN.

Las aventuras de zutto: bueno, ese es el nombre que le doy a los pequeños comic que le he hecho de mi caricatura… eso no esta en discusión aquí XD jajajaja

Con el único motivo de celebrar es que escribo este fic, así que a las dedicaciones que de hecho solo tiene una XD

K Oracle: FELIZ CUMPLE AMIGOTA… ahora si en con forma y a tiempo, se que el presente esta muy Angst, pero es tu culpa tu fic también lo esta… y de hecho lo hice pensando en el, lo comencé ayer, asi que si esta medio chundo me disculpo, pero espero lo disfrutes

Feliz cumpleañotes se feliz te quiero


End file.
